Back
by parkayoung
Summary: "Jangan lagi mengingat fakta jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Itu pasti menyakitkan. Hanya ingat apa saja yang membuatmu bahagia, aku sedih melihatmu terluka." /CHANBAEK/GS


Rumit.

Baekhyun mengalami satu bentuk kerumitan yang meluluhlantakkan logikanya. Desiran angin yang mengenai kulit memperlambat proses kerja perasaannya hingga mati rasa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah, sekalipun getar dari cengkeraman tangannya terlalu sulit untuk melerai semua yang terlanjur menyakiti.

Kisah dua tahun belakangan menjadi penyebab. Bodohnya, Baekhyun tetap bertahan meski dia sangat tahu jika akhirnya hanya dia yang merasakan luka. Silahkan menyalahkan Baekhyun, silahkan menyudutkan Baekhyun, dia pantas mendapatkan semua cercaan itu ketika kebodohannya untun bersama lelaki yang tak bisa sembuh dengan patahan hatinya nyatanya berbalik kisah pada Baekhyun sendiri.

"Katakan, Chanyeol, kau masih belum bisa melupakan Jang Heesun, kan?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun mempertegas semua itu sejak dulu. Tapi—baiklah, sekali lagi tolong ampuni kebodohan Baekhyun dengan rasa sukanya pada lelaki bermarga Park yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

Apa yang bisa Baekhyun cari ketika diam dari bibir Chanyeol membenarkan semua dugaannya?

Sejak dulu Baekhyun seharusnya tidak nekat menyatakan cinta, tidak mengedepankan egonya ketika Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari patah hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun terkadang berpihak pada prinsip yang salah. Sekiranya dia bisa membantu menyembuhkan, yang terjadi justru ada torehan luka baru yang menusuknya sampai ke tulang belakang.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Maaf diterima."

Rencana tinggallah rencana. Baekhyun sudah membayangkan bagaimana pantai bisa membuat kenangan dengan Chanyeol tapi semua rusak ketika Baekhyun masih menemukan foto _masa lalu_ di dompet lelaki itu.

Chanyeol tidak salah. Lelaki itu hanya belum mengerti kemana harus melangkah dan memilih menerima sambutan Baekhyun yang menawarkan penyembuhan.

Ombak yang bermain damai itu bahkan mengerti bagaimana semua ini begitu kacau. Prasangka Baekhyun terlanjur mendominasi dan Chanyeol benar terlihat buruk dengan bibirnya yang tak memulai sebuah penjelasan.

Heesun hanya masa lalu, tapi Chanyeol tetap menyimpan.

Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di depan, tapi Chanyeol meragu untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia temui kejelasannya.

Banyak hal yang Chanyeol temui dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu periang, kesedihan seperti tidak pernah singgah dan segala yang menyenangkan hampir semua Baekhyun miliki. Mungkin sekitar 40% Chanyeol memiliki ketertarikan pada Baekhyun, sedang sisanya masih terombang-ambing butuh bimbingan untuk diluruskan pada realita yang ada.

Dua tahun.

Bukan dua hari.

"Ku rasa memang seharusnya aku mundur. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku semula, aku akan berada pada tempat dimana seharusnya aku berdiri, bukan terus menentang fakta demi perasaan sepihakku saja."

Chanyeol benci melihat senyum masam Baekhyun. Dia tahu ada luka yang mendalam, menyayat Baekhyun dengan ribuan pisau dan menghunus tepat pada hati kecil gadis itu. Tangannya yang mencoba menghentikan semua omong kosong dari bibir Baekhyun bahkan ditepis, tidak lagi ada harapan untuk kesalahan terbesar Chanyeol melukai putih ketulusan Baekhyun.

"Maaf memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku. Aku yang egois, aku yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melepas semua."

"Baekhyun, hentikan."

"Kau harus bahagia."

"Tolong..jangan katakan.."

"Bisa aku memelukmu sekali saja untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Lemah.

Chanyeol terjebak dalam dirinya yang merasa sangat sakit dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tidak seharusnya Baekhyun membuang perasaannya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kebodohan Chanyeol.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, ya?" Satu tetes berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun ketika pelukan itu ia lepas. "Jangan lagi mengingat fakta jika aku sangat mencintaimu. Itu pasti menyakitkan. Hanya ingat apa saja yang membuatmu bahagia, aku sedih melihatmu terluka."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau bisa bertahan? Aku tidak bisa melepasmu."

"Kau harus melepasku. Aku bukan orang yang baik. Dua tahun ini aku memaksamu, sudah cukup aku berperan egois untuk diriku sendiri. Sudah saatnya kau bahagia."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah. Dia kembali dengan dua kaki yang serapuh hatinya. Berjalan dalam tundukkan kepala dan tangis pecah, Baekhyun merasa kepingan hatinya tak bisa diselamatkan sekalipun Chanyeol mengejar di belakang dan meminta maaf jutaan kali.

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk kembali menoleh kebelakang. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjauh, dia butuh satu tempat kosong dimana tangisnya bisa pecah dalam isakan yang parah.

.

 **2 years later..**

London mengubah banyak hal dalam diri Baekhyun. Fisiknya sudah pasti memiliki rombakan, tapi yang paling menonjol adalah daya tahan banting dari segala kekerasan hidup di sana. Konteksnya berkutat pada pekerjaan yang saling diperebutnya. Nyatanya menjadi seorang _designer_ tak cukup bermodal aliansi, butuh bakat yang benar-benar nyata sehingga _costumer_ akan menetapkan satu mata pada model pakaian yang ditawarkan.

Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar berterima kasih pada London. Kesibukan yang diberikan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menepis semua yang sempat ia bawa sebagai luka tak terobati dari kisahnya di Korea. Dan benar, kesibukan adalah salah satu cara untuk melupakan ketika patah hati menyerang dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung.

Baekhyun merindukan rumah, merindukan ayah dan ibu, merindukan Korea yang mengalirkan darah kegigihan dalam dirinya, dan merindukan semua yang dua tahun lalu Baekhyun tinggal tiba-tiba.

Hongdae, Gangnam, ttokbokki, dan masih banyak lagi yang tiba-tiba menaikkan semangat Baekhyun untuk melepas rindu dengan berjalan dan menikmati semuanya. _Jet lag_ hanya ironi, Baekhyun menepis itu untuk melepas rasa ingin bertemu pada semua yang ada di Korea.

Hanya saja Baekhyun tak menyangka akan bertemu rindu yang lain. Rindu yang selalu ia tepis dengan kesibukan, kini berdiri di seberang jalan dengan atensi yang masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak menyambut atensi itu karena perjuangannya melupakan selama di London seketika luntur dan sia-sia.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Mengapa semua masih sama?

Mengapa Chanyeol masih menyita perhatiannya ketika perpisahan dua tahun lalu adalah sebuah titik balik dari hubungan mereka?

"Kau tidak lupa jalan pulang." Suara itu, "Kau masih ingat dimana kau harus kembali, Baekhyun."

Tiba-iba semua semakin dekat. Baekhyun tersentuh dalam lubuk hatinya dan tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi.

"Tidakkah kau tau rindu itu menyakitkan? Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Apa aku sejahat itu hingga kau harus pergi selama ini?"

Satu usakan mengenai pipi Baekhyun.

Dan lagi, masih sehalus yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan dua tahun lalu.

Kenapa semua kembali? Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang egois, dia benci melihat kenyataan jika rindu ini dia memiliki porsi yang lebih banyak. Tapi Chanyeol mempertegas semua yang melelemah, tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rencanakan dengan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan bulu halus tipis di sekitar dagunya.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa hidup baik-baik seperti yang terakhir kau katakan. Aku memiliki penyesalan terbesar, aku ingin menebus tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bisa kau beritahu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Baekhyun membentak dalam batinnya. Dia lemah untuk semua ini, air matanya tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi yang luput dari pencegahan agar tidak lolos begitu saja.

"Seharusnya aku dulu mencegahmu pergi, mengatakan semua kebodohan yang telah ku lakukan ketika kau tulus bersamaku. Tapi apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku bahkan hanya diam ketika melihatmu menangis. Aku ini lelaki bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan malaikatku pergi."

Lutut Chanyeol terasa lemas, dia menjatuhkan semua itu di atas bumi dengan penyesalan yang tak bisa lagi di tanggung pundaknya. Kesedihannya selama dua tahun ini ia pasrahkan pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dua tahun ini dia terbiasa menyalahkan diri sendiri, dan jika setelah ini keadaaan tetap seperti itu, Chanyeol rasa dia bisa menerima. Tapi dia tidak tahu sampai di ujung mana akan bertahan.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa menilaiku sebagai lelaki menjijikkan. Kau bisa membenciku setelah ini. Tapi sebelumnya, izinkan aku untuk berkata sesuatu." Chanyeol mendongak, tidak lagi peduli dengan air matanya yang luluh, "Aku rindu.."

Takdir selalu memiliki caranya yang unik untuk menyatukan potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang. Pertemuan dan pernyataan ini setidaknya mengartikan banyak hal pada perasaan yang tersembunyi. Logika yang diandalkan untuk bertindak netral nyatanya kalah pada sebuah perasaan yang meluap dalam rindu yang menggebu.

"Kenapa kau kurus sekali, Chanyeol? Hm?"

Dan Baekhyun memberikan semua yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Pelukan pada lelaki yang melemah di atas lututnya mengartikan banyak hal pada Chanyeol yang hampir punah pada perasaannya. Rindu di persimpangan jalan hanya milik mereka, perasaan yang sempat diragukan dua tahun lalu memiliki jawaban yang sudah jelas bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini.

"Dan lihat, kau tidak mencukur kumismu. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau sangat tidak terawat."

Malam itu mungkin mereka akan kembali bernegosiasi pada rindu untuk membenahi apa yang perlu dibenahi. Baekhyun kembali menyadari jika dia memang tidak bisa melepas semua rasa yang ia miliki pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua masihlah Chanyeol yang menjadi satu-satunya di dalam hati dan kini berbalik manis ketika sepenuhnya bersambut perasaan yang sama.

 **END**

 **BASYOT :** sesungguhnya ini **tantangan 30 menit** yang saya buat sendiri. Eh jadi juga.. hehe.. rasanya mungkin agak kecut, tapi gak apa lah dicoba hehe.. plot-nya masih sejenis plot menye-menye, dapet plot ini udah luamaaa pas perjalanan pulang kerja dan ternyata bisa lulus **tantangan 30 menit** hehe... btw, makasih ya yang udah baca. sarangheeeekkk


End file.
